Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up
Pink Friday Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up (also known as just The Re-Up) is a re-release of Nicki Minaj's sophomore album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. It is set to be released in November 2012 around the anniversary of her debut album Pink Friday.Nicki Minaj To Re-Release ‘Roman Reloaded’ This November Retrieved September 7, 2012. After a lot of rumors about her making new music, she officially announced the re-release on September 6, 2012 at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards on the Red Carpet.Nicki Minaj Readies ‘Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up’ for November. Retrieved September 6, 2012. It will have a completely new cover art as well.Twitter: Yep! > RT @DestinyMinaj_: @NICKIMINAJ Are you gonna do a different art cover for #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. The first single of the re-release is called "The Boys".Twitter: 'The Boys' > RT @_SupremeXxX: RT @I_ROMANZOLANSKI: RT @TeamMinajBXTCH: RT @Philly____: @NICKIMINAJ what's the name of the single ? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. It was released on Thursday September 13, 2012,Twitter: Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie "The Boys" on itunes http://itunes.apple.umrg.com/us/album/boys-explicit-version-single/id561925704?ls=1 … EXPLICIT Retrieved September 12, 2012. and on September 25 on the Rhythmic radio in United States.FMQB: radio releases Retrieved September 18, 2012. Background In August 2012, rumors started spreading that Nicki was making new music. On August 31 a fan asked Nicki where she has been and Nicki respond "in a creative place."Twitter: In a creative place my liddo lady bug... That's where > RT @louiseTMUK: @NICKIMINAJ Talk to us nic weve missed you!! Where have you been? Retrieved September 7, 2012. On September 3, 2012, many websites confirmed that Minaj will release a re-release of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded that was released on April 2 the same year. Hits Daily Double reported that the new album will be released on November 21. On September 6, at the VMA 2012 red carpet, Minaj confirmed that she will release new material in November (without specifying the day). "I'm releasing my album in November called Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up,” she told E! News, on the VMA 2012 red carpet event. "I'm putting lots of new songs on there and I'm actually going to drop my new single like next week," she said, while teasing, "Barbz, you are gonna spaz. You are gonna love it. You are gonna go crazy!" On September 10, Minaj started a "Q&A time", using the hashtag "#TheReUp" (referring to the re-release album), which consist of fans asking question to Nicki about the re-release and the new single.Twitter: Ok hashtag is #TheReUp (the re-release album that drops in Nov) Single drops this week! Wuddup barbz? Shoot! Q&A time!!!!!!! Retrieved September 10, 2012. In the Q&A time she reveal some details of the re-release: she hasn't finished the recording,Twitter: No> RT @DutchBarb_: @NICKIMINAJ have you finished recording? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. it will be released another CD,Twitter: 2nd CD> RT @LalaZolanski: RT @TM_RELOADED: @NICKIMINAJ are they gonna be added to the PF:RR tracklist or on a 2nd CD? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. Lil Wayne is featured on the album,Twitter: Yup! > RT @megsteamminaj: Will Wayne be on the re-up @NICKIMINAJ #TheReUp ?? Retrieved September 10, 2012. the album has a different cover artwork, and that the tracklist consist of 5-8 songs.Twitter: No less than 5, no more than 8 > RT @MinajLesbies: @NICKIMINAJ Exactly how many tracks are going to be added? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. A Minaj's fan ask her, on September 18, the initials of "another song" of The Re-Up, which she respond "IDS".Twitter: IDS > RT @AuraOfPinkslam: What are the initials of another song on The Re Up? @NICKIMINAJ Retrieved September 18, 2012. On September 29, 2012, Nicki said on her twitter that she finished writing the Barbz's favorite song of The Re-Up.Twitter: ok so i recorded your "fave song" last nite barbz...terrence & joyce in here making me play it over and over and mufckn over again. #THEREUP Retrieved October 6, 2012. On September 30, the next day, a fan asked "what's the initials," and she simply replied, "F".Twitter: F > RT @GeordieBarbie: @NICKIMINAJ tellus more about this new song you wrote? What's the initials Retrieved October 6, 2012. Minaj revealed, on October 6, that she has not finished recording The Re-Up and that she has not made its cover artwork, which she asked her fans to help her sending some ideas.Twitter: I have to finish the #ReUp > RT @shayla1minaj: @NICKIMINAJ nicki you get up to early for a person that hasnt slept in like 2 days Retrieved October 6, 2012.Twitter: Why dont u guys help me n send ur ideas > RT @Star_TMNY RT @DaRealKhefner: @NICKIMINAJ when we going to see the COVER ART for THE RE-UP? Retrieved October 6, 2012. Singles On September 10, Minaj reveal the name of the lead single, "The Boys",Twitter: 'The Boys' > RT @_SupremeXxX: RT @I_ROMANZOLANSKI: RT @TeamMinajBXTCH: RT @Philly____: @NICKIMINAJ what's the name of the single ? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. and she said that it is suppose to be released on September 11 or September 12''Twitter:'' Could b tmrw, could b wednesday... > RT @EllZolanski: @NICKIMINAJ what day are you releasing the single? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012.. However, on September 11, Minaj tweet "Thursday" which is believed to be the release date of the single.Twitter: Thursday Retrieved September 12, 2012. She confirms a featured female artist on the song''Twitter:'' There's a female on 1st single! > RT @SUPERBADDBARB: #TheReUp are we gettin female features for the new album @NICKIMINAJ !?!?!? Retrieved September 10, 2012. and was later revealed to be Cassie. It was officially available for digital download on September 13, 2012, and released to Rhythmic radio on September 25. References }} Category:Pink Friday Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up Category:Re-Release Album Category:2012